Back on the Road
by SilverStarShadows
Summary: The prison had been taken over by Walkers. Forcing the group to evacuate the premises. Where will they go? Who will they meet? Who will fall to the hands of the Walkers? Some that are trusted, shouldn't be.


Hot tears streamed down her face as she ran faster than she ever has. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the crying infant that she could not leave behind. Faint gunshots could be heard behind her, she buried her face into the child's pink blanket and continued to sprint. They chased her across the field, snarling and screaming at her, they wanted to taste her, the Walkers did. Ahead of her was a large fence, which she could not scale with the child in her arms.

She turned around slowly, and placed her back against the fence and slid down, placing the child between her legs and chest and burying her face into its warmth. The baby still wailed loudly, attracting the Walkers to their position. They inched towards her and the child, and she accepted death. Her heart stopped racing, and she stared into the baby's blue eyes.

The Walkers reached their arms out for her, but they instead fell to the ground. Their heads were chopped in half. She looked up and a gloved hand was inches from her face. _"Michonne?" _She questioned, and looked at the dark-skinned owner of the hand. Yes, Michonne. _"You save our lives!" _She squealed while grabbing Michonnes hand and stood up, the child still her arms.

_"Yeah, don't mention it. But we have to go, now."_ Michonne pulled her along and she resisted, looking at the large building in front of her, and saw Walkers attacking the windows. Tears started flowing from her pale green grey eyes once again.

Michonne had noticed her sadness, her friends were in the building. _"Listen, Carol. The others said they would meet us at the highway. That's where we will reform."_ She snorted at Carol, and raised her eyebrows. Carol simply nodded, as she was at a loss of words. Once again, Michonne pulled Carol towards the nearest exit, only letting go to shakingly put the keys into the lock and open the very large gates.

_"But the Walkers?" _Carol questioned, looking into the surrounding forest. They could probably hear the infants wails from miles away and stumbled to get their next meal. She tightened her grip on the child, praying she would stop crying.

_"But the Walkers!"_ Michonne snapped back, glaring at Carol and pointing at the Walkers attacking the building. Giving her a choice to stay, or leave, saving the child in the process. Carol resisted, and lightly took Michonne's hand off of her. Without a word, Carol trudged through the gate, not looking behind at the building covered by Walkers.

They had been walking for what seemed like eternity. A very long time in silence. Michonne walked behind Carol and the infant, to protect them both from danger, yet she felt awkward and didn't say a word. Meanwhile, Carols attention never left the child, and her friends. The childs father was still in there, and her mother was dead.

The silence was broken by the faint sound of many screeching tires and snarls from the Walkers. The two woman whipped around and saw a blue Mazda in the distance. As it grew closer, they noticed a man hanging out of the passenger window with a dark beard and a silenced Glock 17, shooting the following Walkers.

Instantly, Michonne started screaming at them, waking the sleeping baby. It started wailing loudly as the man looked forward. He ducked back into the car frantically and the car screeched in front of them.

_"Get in! Now!"_ He called to them, and started shooting the Walkers again. Carol and Michonne started running towards the car. Before opening the door, Carol looked behind and felt relieved that there were more cars behind them. Though, she didn't know who they held, and who was dead.

She opened the heavy door and threw herself in the car. A Korean boy, known as Glenn was the driver, and the dark bearded man was the only passenger. It's like they foresaw picking them up, and made room in this car. Immediately, Rick threw himself into the back of the car, and handed his Glock 17 to Michonne. She nodded and flung to the front and hung out the window like the man was doing before.

_"How is she, how's my daughter. Please tell me she's okay!"_ The man panicked and shakingly put his hands around the crying infant in the pink blanket and picked her up. Almost instantly, she stopped her crying and opened her eyes, a laugh escaped her mouth. As soon as the car started screeching down the long road, she started sobbing again. The man pressed his daughter against his chest, and his breathing became calm.

_"She's okay, Rick. Trust me. She never left my sight."_ Carol coo'ed, smiling at Rick, and looking at the small child in his arms. Michonne started shooting at the Walkers behind and her cries grew stronger. He held her closer and shushed her gently.

_"She's just like Carl when he was a baby, and she has Lori's nose."_ Rick stated, and choked on Lori's name. It was almost too hard to talk about her, even if she had been gone for half a year. If he didn't choke on Carls name, he must be okay, right? Is what Carol wondered.

_"Is Carl okay?"_ She asked, hating to ruin the moment Rick was having with his daughter. Her voiced sounded shaky, as Carol knew what it was like to loose a child, as she had lost her daughter Sophia a year and a half ago.

_"Carl is fine-"_ Rick paused, and Carol's breath stopped shaking. _"He's in the car behind us, with Beth driving."_ He smiled at Carol, and turned his head back to his daughter and smiled at her. Though she was crying, she was still beautiful. _"Judith, you're gorgeous."_ Rick whispered to her, and nuzzled his face against her head and kissed her softly.

The beautiful moment was ruined by the gun shots, but they quickly stopped and Michonne sunk back into the car. _"They're all gone."_ She stated to Rick, and half-ass smiled, they got out of the building quick, and even escaped with supplies. The crates of food and such other items rumbled in the back seat. All of it was taken from the prison, and the formula was picked up by Daryl, Rick's second-hand man.

_"We need a new place to stay." _Glenn looked into the rearview mirror and into Carols eyes. _"A place like that, but - you know - not taken over by greasy Walkers."_ He smirked, but kept his eyes pealed on the road. He had always been one to try and lighten the situation.

_"We'll find a place, trust me."_ Carol smiled, and sat back in her seat. A moment of peace was what everyone needed, just a small moment. But she knew, that once the group formed, they would be put through terrible news.


End file.
